


Gospel

by thinkwritexpress



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Music, P!ATD, Piano, lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9644102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkwritexpress/pseuds/thinkwritexpress
Summary: Gabriel loses his grace and quickly becomes tired of being human, falling into a depressive state. Surprisingly, music pulls him out of it, and opens his heart once again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had a request for this on tumblr and I loved it. This is the link to the song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VfnDQ5fgPNs (This is Gospel by P!ATD, instrumental/piano only version). I loved writing this, as piano music has a special place in my heart and I know how meaningful and beautiful it can be. This took me a while because I couldn’t decide on the ending, but I like how it turned out.

When the angels fell and lost their grace and wings, they lost themselves too, Gabriel included. 

After “the Fall”, Gabe moped around your apartment for weeks. Gone were the days of tricks and adventure. Instead, Gabriel became a permanent fixture on your couch, only moving to use “the damn human facilities” or if you'd push his feet to make room for you. You've practicality had to force feed him so he doesn't starve. You send constant thank yous up to whoever’s listening that your grandma had been a wealthy money-bags and left you all her money, which meant that you could stay home all day and watch over your ex-archangel best friend and crush.

As the weeks turn to months, Gabriel slowly gets the hang of life as a human, and while he doesn’t smile or laugh as often as he used to, he seems to smile a little bit more than he did just after losing his grace. He still spends most of his days sleeping, unable to really comprehend the whole exhaustion thing, and that gives you free time.

Free time that you spend in the locked room at the back of the hallway. The room with your biggest secret and oldest love; your baby grand piano. You took piano lessons as a child and fell in love with the beautiful flow of music. As you got older and your skill developed, you played harder songs, and eventually began creating your own piano sheet music for popular songs that you loved.

Now that Gabriel was always around, you couldn’t play as often as you used to, so when he slept, you would leap at your chance and play for hours, until you heard him rustling around on the baby monitor. Yes, you had one of those for him; it kept him from causing too much trouble or needing anything for long.

But one day, he must’ve woken up early, because you’re just starting to play[ your favorite song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VfnDQ5fgPNs) a second time and sing along.

_ This is gospel for the fallen ones, locked away in permanent slumber. _

_ Assembling their philosophies from pieces of broken memories _

_ Their gnashing teeth and criminal tongues conspire against the odds _

_ But they haven’t seen the best of us yet. _

 

You don’t see the door open, and Gabriel stands in the doorway, leaning against the frame as he listens to you play. You’d be embarrassed that he heard you, that he’s watching you, but you’re too caught up in the music to really care.

_ If you love me let me go, if you love me let me go. _

_ These words are knives and often leave scars _

_ The fear of falling apart... _

You finally notice him standing there and you trail off your singing, but still play the piano. There's tears in Gabriel's eyes as he listens, though, and when you notice him crying, you stop your song and look at him worriedly. “What is it Gabriel?” you ask, voicing your concern. 

Gabriel shakes his head and sniffles softly. “You play so beautifully, and those lyrics... I never thought there'd be something that compared to Heaven or my grace, but that, the way you play… It's breathtaking. A true spiritual experience… Thank you.” He walks away before you can say anything, and you stare at the spot he just vacated, dumbfounded. 

A few days later, you find Gabriel at your piano, his fingers running lightly over the keys. “You know, for all the eons I've existed, I never bothered to learn music. I've listened, sure, but never have I even cared to try and understand how its magic works…” He trails off, not even glancing at you. 

Slowly so you don't startle him, you move and sit beside him on the piano bench. “I can teach you, if you'd like, Gabriel,” You offer, your voice barely a whisper, and he finally looks at you, hope and trepidation swirling in his molten gold eyes. 

You smile and scoot a little closer to him, sliding your hands underneath his. “Keep your hands on top of mine. This probably won't help you learn, but you'll get to feel what it's like to play,” you instruct quietly, and Gabriel does as you say. 

The position is a bit awkward and a bit intimate, but you block all that out and focus on playing, letting the notes of your rendition of [This is Gospel](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VfnDQ5fgPNs) by Panic! At The Disco flow through your fingers. You're so absorbed in the music that you don't notice Gabriel removing his hands from yours and just  _ staring _ in awe until the song is finished  

Coming out of your music haze, you feel his gaze and look at him, blushing when you read his expression. The closeness of him wakens nerves you didn't know you had. You’re filled with a heady bravery that has you leaning in before you can think through your actions and to your surprise, Gabriel leans in too, your lips meeting in an electric kiss that sparks a fire in your belly.

Gabriel pulls away slightly and lets out a content sigh, resting his forehead on yours. His eyes, bright and intense, search yours, though for what you’re not sure. He seems to find it, because he kisses you again, firmer this time, his fingers carding through your hair. 

He gently tugs your hair, pulling your head back and exposing the column of your neck. He trails kisses down, pausing to suck a hickey so dark it’ll be impossible to cover with makeup. Not that you care. Gabriel’s free hand is inching up your thigh, squeezing when you make any noise. 

When he reaches the apex of your legs and presses gently against your clothed folds, you cry out and rock your hips, pressing them against his hand harder. 

“Bedroom! Now!” you gasp, and Gabriel snaps his fingers, but nothing happens. He pulls away from you and stares at his hand as he snaps again. The look of frustration on his face is too much for you and you take Gabriel’s hands in yours, kissing the knuckles. “Gabriel, you’re human. You can’t just poof places,” you remind him gently. Gabriel lets out a string of expletives and you giggle, which quiets him, his eyes narrowed on you. You lean in and press a kiss to his cheek, pausing and letting your breath blow across his skin, tensions rising. 

“Right here’s okay too,” you whisper, and your words push Gabriel into action and he forcefully scoots the piano bench backwards, pulling you onto his lap as soon as there’s room. His lips attack the bare skin of your neck and you lean back to expose more, giggling when your movements hit a lot of the piano keys, making a loud, messy noise. 

He pulls you back to him and moves off the bench, carrying you up the hall to your bedroom and tossing you lightly onto the bed before slamming the door shut, giving you two the privacy to make music in your room all night long.


End file.
